1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheets, which are used by image processing apparatuses such as a production printer, etc., have various attributes, such as a sheet size, a sheet type, a thickness, a color, and gloss, etc. There is known a technology in which a user sets values of these attributes of a sheet, and registers the values as sheet data in a sheet database and a paper catalogue, etc.
Here, there are cases where an image processing apparatus such as a production printer, etc., is formed by a control device for performing a Raster Image Processor (RIP) process, etc., and a printing device for performing a printing process. In these cases, the control device and the printing device synchronize their respective sheet databases with each other.
Furthermore, there is known a technology in which, when the control device or the printing device needs to be replaced in the image processing apparatus, the sheet data, which has been used by the control device or the printing device before being replaced, can be maintained in the control device or the printing device after replacement (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4817933